nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Rage Barbarian - Brb(20), Brd(1), F(2), RDD(7)
Description The idea behind this build was to meet the tough requirements (30 Strength, 25 BAB, Barbarian level 20 for Mighty Rage) for Epic Rage as soon as possible and also improve on the Barbarian's damage reduction and high HP. Pros Very strong melee fighter High HP Damage reduction Cons Few combat feats Very few skills Low AC Progression Half Orc for Barbarian preference STR - 20 DEX - 8 CON - 18 INT - 6 WIS - 8 CHA - 6 Level 1 Barbarian (1) 2 Bard (1) : put 5 skill points into Perform for inspiration 3 Barbarian (2) 4 Barbarian (3) : +1 to CON (CON = 19) 5 Barbarian (4) 6 Barbarian (5) 7 Barbarian (6) 8 Barbarian (7) : +1 to CON (CON = 20) 9 Barbarian (8) 10 Barbarian (9) 11 Barbarian (10) 12 Barbarian (11) : +1 to CON (CON = 21 for Epic Damage reduction Feats) 13 Barbarian (12) 14 Barbarian (13) 15 Barbarian (14) 16 Barbarian (15) : +1 to STR (STR = 21) 17 Barbarian (16) 18 Barbarian (17) : Get Tireless Rage 19 Red Dragon Disciple (1) 20 Red Dragon Disciple (2) : +1 to STR (STR = 24) 21 Fighter (1) : Feats - Damage Reduction I, Great STR (STR = 25) (Get Armor and Shield Proficiency) 22 Red Dragon Disciple (3) 23 Red Dragon Disciple (4) : Feats - Great STR (STR = 28) 24 Barbarian (18) : +1 to STR (STR = 29) 25 Barbarian (19) : Feats - Great STR (STR = 30) 26 Fighter (2) : Feats - Damage Reduction II 27 Barbarian (20) : Get Mighty Rage, Feats - EPIC RAGE!! 28 Red Dragon Disciple (5) : +1 to CON (CON = 22) 29 Red Dragon Disciple (6) : Feats - Damage Reduction III 30 Red Dragon Disciple (7) : (CON = 24) For the last 3 levels you could also go Barbarian to get additional point of Damage reduction or Bard, Fighter, Fighter. Discussion Feats I went for Luck of Heroes on Creation then Power Attack, Cleave and Greater Resiliency then the 2 Rage Feats. I went with Monkey Grip so that I could use a shield to increase AC while using a large weapon. I found that the 2 extra rage uses given by the Extra Rage feat were rarely used, so I would pick a different feat. Skills You need to get to Lore 8 for RDD. Other than that I put everything to increase Tumble. 5 points into Perform at level 2 lets you have inspire courage. Equipment The build doesn't have any weapon focus so you can use any weapon. Inspire Courage gives you +1 to Hit and Damage instead. Once you get Fighter at level 21 go for Heavy Armor and Tower Shield. Game Play Epic Rage gives you a +10 to STR and CON, so you will have a STR of 40 and a CON of 34 while raging without any items. The hitch is that the game doesn't allow an increase over base strength of +12 (or any stat), so with a base STR of 30 it isn't possible to get a STR over 42. I just discovered this in the game. With the many high STR modifying items in the game it makes the +10 STR of Epic Rage much less powerful. However +10 to CON, giving CON of 34 is pretty good in itself and will allow for well over 600 HP. This build also allows the player to beat all of the Ice Troll Lodge Beserker challenges, which gets you a STR +10 belt and a nice Falcion. category:Character builds Category:Power Builds